Pain Replaced
by dysfunctionaltorment151
Summary: When Mark Callaway The Undertaker befriends a troubled woman can he help her deal with the pain from her past or will he just cause her more?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Vince was standing up, discussing everyones character direction and new storylines when someone walked through the door.The interruption came in the form of a 5'7" brown haired brown eyed young woman.

"Your late on your first day. Not a good first impression, have a seat so i can continue."

"Second impression, boss." she replied while she took a seat in the only available one, next to The Undertaker, Mark Callaway.

"Everyone this is the newest member of our smackdown roster, Courtney Moreland AKA, Sparrow . She came here from UPW and she is a rising talent that should do our womans wrestling some justice," he said talking to no one in particular. He looked down at her," As a matter a fact, it's a good thing your here because i was just getting to your first match."

She was scheduled to fight Melina in her debut match. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, especially with Nitro and Mercury at ringside to make sure Melina won. The meeting went on for a few more hours with talk about upcoming pay-per-view storylines before the restless superstars were released to go and warm-up. Mark, having been quiet the whole meeting and just getting a feel for the brown haired beauty that had taken a seat next to him, watched her as she stood, intrigued by this new woman on the roster.  
He had it in his mind to go and introduce himself to her but as soon as he turned around she was gone. ' All well i'll see her tonight' with that thought he went to go get ready for his match with Big Show.

"Earth to Mark ", glen said, waving his arm in front of marks face to try and draw his attention."You wanna maybe focus man? You seem like your on another planet or something"  
"Sorry i was just thinking about something." Someone to be more exact,mark thought.  
"Well pay attention to what your doin' man"  
"Yeah, right, sorry" he said trying to get that girl out of his head. he didnt know what was wrong with him or why he wanted to talk to her so bad. He got through his workout and went backstage, hoping he would run into her. She was no where to be found, at least not that he could see.He was frustrated and confused by her affect on him. He just kept thinking about how beautiful and different she was. She wasn't a blonde bimbo like most of the divas, she was witty and sarcastic. He wanted to know more about her, he had to get closer to her no matter what.

Smackdown started as usual , and mark watched from the back as the divas match was announced. He heard MNM's music circulating through the open halls and watched from one of the doors that went to the ringwhere no one could see him. He heard Lillian announce the debut of Sparrow and heard her music hit, Animal I Have Become, by Three Days Grace. He had figured her for more of a rock person by her edginess and the music just confirmed it. He was lost in a trance as he watched her walk down to the ring with a shit eating grin on her face that said this was no problem for her. She got into the ring and just stared Melina down.  
The bell rang and the match was underway. What Mark saw shocked him. Melina slapped her...and she was laughing? her smile disappeared and she attacked, dominating the match until Nitro interfered. He hooked her leg making her trip as she went off the ropes and smak her face on the mat. Melina distracted the ref while Nitro and Mercury delivered their finishing move, the snapshot, to seal the deal 1..2..3. It was over.MNM left while courtney tried to get up cringing and swearing. She gingerly walked back to the trainer to get checked out. Mark followed closely behind her and listened to see if she was okay.  
"You tweaked your neck but a few days of R and R should do the trick" the trainer, john, informed her.  
"don't have a few days doc." she replied through gritted teeth.  
"well i damn sure suggest you find some unless you'd like to be in a wheel chair by the time your thirty." he said firmly.  
"okay,okay, i'll try."she said reluctantly.  
"now stay here and rest until the end of Smackdown. Then see if you can catch a ride to the hotel cause you cant drive that motorcyle of yours with that pain and the meds i gave ya"  
"yeah, yeah"  
" i'll be back later to check on ya." he said.  
Mark disappeared at that and went to have his match but all he wanted to do was make her feel better. he went out to the ring and tried to get the upperhand early but all he could think about was whether or not she was okay. Big Show took advantage of his distraction and took control of the match. There were times when it looked like he was coming back but that didn't last long.Finally he pulled the chokeslam from out of nowhere but his shoulder was killing him. He picked up the pin and walked to the back in pain.He smiled inwardly at the thought of being in the trainers room with her then cringed as the pain shot up his arm. Mark made it to the door and took a deep breath as he reached for the doorknob. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sound of someone walking through the door caused her to stir slightly and yelp in pain as she had strained her neck to much to get a look at who it was.

"Son of a bitch."she grumbled through gritted teeth.

" Are ya alright darlin?"she heard a voice ask and immediately recognized the deep texas accent. That voice had sent shivers down her spine for years and just knowing that he was in the same room as her now was making her head spin and her stomach churn.

" About as alright as i can be doin considering i feel like hot needles are shooting up my spine and stabbing me with pain. You?"

" I'm fine. My shoulders been giving me problems lately and i think i mighta hurt it out there tonight. Do you know where john went darlin?" He asked with a sexy drawl.

" Naw, don' know, he walked out a little earlier. Can i ask you something?"

" Well ya just did but go right ahead little one." he said smiling.

" Is it supposed to hurt this much when i move if i just tweaked my neck?"

" It'll hurt for a while. don't worry though, if it were serious john woulda made you go to the hospital by now. He knows what he's doin. " He replied back with a serious tone to his voice.

" Thanks."

" For what?" He asked.

" Humoring my paranoia." She said through a smile.

" Anytime darlin. " He said back also smiling.

" How the hell am i supposed to the damn hotel if i can't even move my neck 3 inches?" She asked, talking more to herself then she was to him.

" I could drive ya. The shows over though so we better hurry if we want to get any rooms.They get taken pretty quickly."

" Yeah, thanks umm..." She already knew his name but she acted like she didn't.

"Mark, Mark Callaway. It's no problem really, it's my pleasure."

" Ok Mark, Mark Callaway. You been watchin' too many James Bond movies Mark, Mark Callaway?" She chuckled.

He smiled at her as she slowly sat up taking a sharp intake of breath and hissing as she felt the pain racking her body. "Possibly." was his reply followed by a hearty chuckle. She returned the smile once she had sat up fully and the pain had dulled to a slight throbbing.

"Lets get goin' cowboy."

He chuckled again at her comment and helped her to her feet. He had long ago forgotten about his shoulder ang grabbed their bags as he lead her out to his rental. He had a large black truck with his bike already strapped in the back.  
"Here ya go darlin." he said as he opened the door.

" Thank you sir." She said trying to be polite and sound grateful.

He laughed, " don't call me sir, i work for a living honey."

With that they were off. The drive to the hotel consisting of small talk about music, injuries, and wrestling.

" I'm sorry sir, we've only got one room left and it's got a queen sized bed. " The female behind the counter told him as she looked up from the computer.

" I'll take it then. Thank you." He turned to courtney, " Guess we have to share then."

" Guess so." courtney replied through a wince as the pain throbbed again.

They walked up to the room in an awkward silence, wondering what was going to become of this. He unlocked the door and dropped their bags by the tv stand.

" You alright?" mark asked her with concern apparent in his voice.

" Yeah, i'll be better once i get a shower though. Hopefully it'll help relax my muscles."

" Okay. Well, go ahead. I'll take one when your finished."

She went and took a hot shower trying to loosen her muscles. She finished quickly, not wanting to take all the hot water, and walked out in a hotel towel. He didn't even realize he had been staring at her as she bent to find clothes from her bag until she spoke with her back still to him. " Your turn." 

" Um, yeah. Which side of the bed do you want to sleep on? "

" Right side. if thats okay with you." courtney responded, finally turning around to look at him.

" It's great. I like to sleep on the left side anyways."

" Okay good. I might be asleep by the time you get out."

" Tired?" asked mark.

" More sore than tired. I figure the faster i go to sleep the faster the pain stops." she groaned as she sat down, still wearing the towel.

" Do you want a massage? It always works for me when im in pain." He asked, hiding the hopefullness from his voice. He really wanted to make her feel better.

" guess you'd know, huh?"

" Yeah."

" First shower. You smell bad."

" Aww, thanks darlin. You gonna stay awake then?"

" Yeah, i'll try."

Mark went and took his shower. He knew she was in pain and he would have to get to know her better before anything would happen but just knowing he would be able to touch her milky delicate skin excited him beyond his imagination.He finished up and walked out to see her sitting on the edge of the bed in a tank top and shorts. " Okay, Dr. Callaway to the rescue."

she couldn't help but make the noise."dun dun a nah." (a/n: you know the one from all the super hero shows like batman )  
" What you got the magic touch or somethin?"

" You tell me." he said as he positioned himself over her after she was lying face down on the mattress. He straddled her hips and gently rubbed her neck, grimacing as he felt how tight they were beneath his fingertips. He worked out as much as he could but knew she would still be in pain for a couple of days, and john definitely would not let her back into the ring anytime soon." All done he said, patting her back as he rose from his position. he laughed when he saw that courtney was already asleep with drool coming out of her mouth. He knew he'd have to turn her ecause she'd be in too much pain when she woke up lying in that position. Mark cautiously turned her overand looked at her beautiful face as she slept. He kissed her forehead gently and whispered goodnight in her ear before wrapping her in his arms and falling to sleep himself.

ok, this is my first fan fic so bare with me here. please review and tell me what you think. courtney aka sparrow is my original character and of course i do not own Mark Callaway, no matter how many times ive wished i did.  
alright well i hope y'all like it so far. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Mark awoke to her cuddled into his side, her arm draped carelessly over his chest and one of his wrapped loosely around her waist. ' God she's beautiful when she's sleeping' he thought and then noticed something he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before. The arm she had draped across him had scars all over it, along with what looked to be fresh cuts. With his free hand he ran a finger tentively across them, wondering where they came from. 'They're too close together to be unintentional, too many of em too.' He knew the only explanation was that the had been self-inflicted but what he didn't know was why she would want to do something like this to herself. He knew he couldn't ask her cause it was none of his business but maybe she would tell him on her own . He'd just have wait and see. She looked so much like an angel even with the cuts that he didn't want tmove away from her. eventually he decided to just enjoy the feel of her body heat and fell back to sleep.

He woke up again four hours laterat 11:00 without her weight on him. He sat up and saw her getting dressed. She was in her bra and underwear and he couldn't bring his eyes to leave her perfectly sculpted body. Just then the bed creeked and on instinct he brought his hands to his eyes to make it look like he was rubbing the last couple of hours of sleep from them. " don't look" she said after she had seen him rubbing at his eyes.

" Okay" he said still sounding sleepy and stiffling a yawn.

"Alright,now you can look."

He opened his eyes and immediately knew where she was going but asked anyway. "Where ya goin darlin?"

"The arena" she stated.

" no your not." he stated sternly and bluntly.

" oh really? and just whos gonna stop me?" she asked, already getting irrated.

"i will if i have to. You need to rest."

" Im fine."

"yeah,thats how i felt and if you go out there and wrestle then you won't be able to move tomorrow."

" Well Mark, im willing to take that chance, i've got a match tonight."

"Did John go talk to vince after you got hurt?"

"yeah. whats your point?" she asked slightly confused at where the conversation was headed.

"well then you don't have a match." he said matter a factly.

"fuck off."

"Ok if your going to make this difficult then i guess i'll have to make you stay."

" oh really, and just how the hell do you plan on doing that." he reached for his phone and dialed a number leaving her waiting for the answer to her question.

"Yeah vince it's Mark. look man i think it was something i ate or something but my stomach actin up. Idon't think imma be able to come in tonight."

"thanks boss. yeah, bye." he hung up and gave her a wicked grin. " now your stuck with me and i aint lettin ya leave darlin." she wnt to lung toward him and when she did she cried out in pain. he caught her and placed her on the bed, seeing the tears streaming from her eyes from the pain. he wiped them away gently with the pads of his large, calloused thumbs and said, " you don't like to listen do ya?"

"i guess i've always had a problem with athourity." he chuckled but stopped when he saw her face turn to a look of pure fear and pain. "shh" he cooed, trying desperately to calm her down. " you just need a couple of days to let it get better. dont worry, everything will be fine, i promise." he kissed her forehead and laid down next to her as she stared at the ceiling. he just kept stroking her cheek gently. She finally spoke after what seemed like hours to him, in a soft tone she said, "i was awake when you ran your finger over them ya know. i felt it."

he stayed quiet for a while because he didn't know exactly what ot say. "we'll talk about it later, right now you need to rest." she reached out and intertwined her fingers with his and he wrapped his arm around her waist placing his head on the pillow right next to hers. As she closed her eyes her heard her whisper softly,"just dont leave me."he looked at her and placed his mouth right next to her ear before whispering back,"i'm not going anywhere, trust me." He watched her sleep until it overtook him and his eyes became to heavy to keep open. 


	4. Chapter 4

thank you for your reviews. keep em coming y'all. alright, for that last review yes mark callaway is taker. and yes he is extremely sexy, so on with the story...hope y'all like it but if ya don i aint stoppin writing it so lets do the deed...

WARNING...SUICIDAL ACTS IN THIS CHAPTER... IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT OR DON'T LIKE IT THEN ummm...DONT READ IT!

Chapter 4

He woke up before her again, surprised that he had been able to sleep that long, calking it up to needing a vacation. He heard his stomach grumble and figured she'd be hungry when she woke up too. Not wanting to leave in case she woke up and found him gone, he ordered room service. When it arrived he sat in the corner of the room and ate, trying to be as quiet as possibly as to not wake her. He had finished eating and was staring out the window when he heard her panic filled voice. "Mark, Mark where are you?" He ran over to the bed.  
"I'm right here darlin, I didin't leave you"  
"oh." she said softly after he was settled beside her on the bed, visibly relieved.  
"How ya feelin?" He asked stroking a stray strand of hair from her face.  
"Better, i think. I'm sorry i freaked out on you earlier. I just don't like it when people try to control me and tell me what to do"  
"You don't have to apologize. I wasn't trying to control you though, i was just trying to take care of you"  
"Why? I mean not to sound unappreciative or anything but why do you care, you don't even know me"  
" I don't have to know you to like you. Besides i've been there before, I know how your feeling right now"  
"You think it would be ok for me to get up now"  
"I don't know if thats a good idea"  
" I just want to soak in the tub. thought it might help"  
"Alright, but be careful." "Can you help me?" she said blushing." I hate to be helpless but it's kinda hard to move here"  
"Um.. okay.What do you want me to do"  
"Well first you could fill up the tub. Hot water, not scolding but still real hot"  
" Yeah, i know what ya mean"  
He disappeared into the bathroom.'What the hell are you getting yourself into mark, next thing you know she's gonna need your help undressing and...shit im not gonna be able to control myself." He fiddled with the taps until he got them to the point that she'd want it and went back out to see if she needed anything else.  
"Okay what now beautiful?" his face went to panic as he saw a flash of pain in her face and her body tense." Are you okay?" his voice was filled with concern.  
"yeah, yeah i'll be fine. The bath should help.I just need help." " just tell me what to do." he said, brushing the hair from her face.  
"Um...i hate to ask this but i can't exactly undress myself, hell i can't even move." she added chuckling bitterly.  
"Okay, hey it'll get better. I promise, you can't start to give up,okay? I need you to be that strong, sarcastic woman i met a few days ago. Understand?" she grabbed his hand and squeezed it in a silent yes. "Now, i'll help however i can and you can trust me to not say or do anything i shouldn't."his voice suddenly got softer. " i want to help you. Don't ask me why , i just do so just relax and don't worry." She squeezed his hand again and mark saw in her eyes that she believed him. He put his hand on her cheek and bent foward to gently kiss her forehead." Okay lets get you in that tub huh"  
"Yeah"  
"I dont know how to get you out of your clothes without hurting you, what do you want me to do"  
"Well the jeans shouldn't be a problem and the shirt if you can find some scissors, you can cut it off. leave my bra and underwear on though"  
"Okay." He began the task, being careful about what he was doing. Once he was finised he reached out for her and lifted her, craddling her head so her neck wouldn't move. She whimpered when his large warm hands touched her skin and again when he set her in the water.

She must have drifted off in the tub because the next thing she knew she was waking up in one of marks t-shirtswith his arms wrapped around her small frame. She moaned at the feeling of his skin on hers and his breath against her ear, suddenly becoming very aware of his build and the fact that the only thing he had on was a pair of boxers.

She was surprised to find no pain in her neck and thought she would try and move. His arms tightened around her at her movement and loosened when she stilled. She turned her body, still wrapped in his arms, and looked at him sleeping. He looked so peaceful with the sun highlighting his face and giving his skin a glow.In that moment she realized just how beautiful this man was.She looked at every feature on his face from his hairline to his chin and finally settled on his lips. She was so caught up in his lips that she didn't realize his eyes had fluttered open and startled when the lips she was fixed on spoke. "How ya feelin darlin"  
"Umm..better. Thanks for askin"  
" Well ya know me, gentleman and all that shit"  
"Yeah." she said with a laugh.  
" What? I am"  
" I know, your just so cute in the mornin thats all"  
" Cute? Oh great now im the cute guy." he said smiling.  
"Well, what would you rather be"  
" The sexy guy!" he said "But your already the deadman"  
He grumbled and then smiled wide as he replied,"Thats right, the dead sexy man"  
"I thought it was just deadman"  
He smiled ," but im still sexy"  
"Oh most definitely"  
" Okay darlin lets get up. You sure your feelin better"  
" Yeah, im sure"  
He got out of the bed and noticed her staring at him."What"  
"Thanks" she whispered, barely audible.  
He walked over to her side of the bed and sat down. She watched him as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers so lightly that they barely touched. He whispered, still close to her face so that his lips were right above hers," I really like ya, ya know that? I mean, I really like ya." He was gazing into her eyes and she got lost in the green eyes burning a hole in her soul. She reached her hand up and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a hard, passion filled kiss.No one had ever took care of her and his words and the way he made her feel made her want him...bad

"what was that for?" he asked, still looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes.  
"for caring"  
he laughed," Is that what everyone who cares about ya gets"  
She frowned," No one else cares"  
"Come on, im sure plenty of people care"  
She looked at him a little angry," And when in the hell did you start to know anything about my life exactly"  
He was shocked by her change in attitude." Well i don't but, everyones got people who care about them"  
" Ha, thats hilarious. Well when you meet these so called people tell them to call cause i'd really like to meet them myself." She got up and he grabbed her arm pulling her back down and into his lap. " Get the fuck off of me mark." she said dangerously, through gritted teeth. The look in her eyes and the growl that escaped her lips when she spoke scared him.  
" What the hell is your problem, courtney"  
"If you don't let go your going to regret it"  
"Really? cause im pretty sure the last time you tried that, you ended up cryin darlin." He said icely.  
"Fuck off mark, You dont know a damn thing about me"  
" Just calm down"  
She pulled her arm from his grasp and darted into the bathroom. Her breathing was heavy as she stared her own, now empty eyes, in the mirror and remembered the past, her past. She smashed the mirror in disgust at her own reflection and immediately felt the blood flow from her knuckles. Shards of broken glass fell to the sink and floor. She picked up one of the larger shards from the sink and pressed it to her skin. " You don't know jack shit about me mark. If you did, you wouldn't like it." she whispered to herself as the glass drew across her wrist and the blood started to drip down her arm. She sighed and sat back breathing deeply and enjoying the pain as it rushed through her body.' it'll all be over soon.' she thought as she drifted off to a sleep filled with nightmares from her past.

Mark heard her scream from the bathroom, she had been in there a while. He didn't understand why she had freaked out the way she had"Courtney, Courtney let me in." nothing. He heard her scream again and broke the door in. His breath caught in his chest at the sight of her by the tub, her arms, clothes and the floor covered in blood. He ran to her and trying to wake her. She was mumbling in her sleep but he didn't have time to process it. He had to clean her up and bandage her. he picked her up , stepping on broken glass as he did so, and brought her to the bed. He found the ice bucket and filled it with water and grabbed a rag from the bathroom. He cleaned andd bandaged her. As he was cleaning the bathroom, he finally took the time to process the words from her sleep." Mom, please dont. No more. mommy please make him stop. You can hit me all you want just please make him go away."His eyes widened at the thought of her past and he finally understood her reaction.He went to her and just held her.He couldn't let this happen again. " Im sorry. I swear to god i'll protect you from now on, even from yourself."He kissed her forehead ad held her tighter until he fell asleep himself.

Damn, that was one long ass chapter. alright hope y'all enjoy it. review please. the story of courtneys past is going to come out in the next chapter. there are very mature and disturbing situations, i guess you could say. so this is fair warning. later y'all. 


	5. Chapter 5

thank you to the people that reviewed. keep em comin folks!

WARNING--this chapter contains talk of rape, child abuse, and suicide. if you are uncomfortable with it then dont read it.

Chapter 5

"God dammit" She mumbled as she woke, instantly feeling the throbbing pain in her hand and arm. The night before had contained nightmares that made the memories of her past fresh, fueling the fire for her endless internal battle. She felt his large ,strong arms and sighed.'Great, how the hell am i supposed to explain this to him?' she wondered knowing he'd have questions for her. ' Well fuck me sideways, this is gonna be a great conversation.' she tried to move away without waking him, hoping to have some time to collect her thoughts. "im awake ya know." she heard a voice say from behind her. she grumbled low in her throat. " why would you do that, cause i honestly don't understand."

" you wouldn't mark."

"what the hell is that supposed to mean exactly, darlin?"

" you haven't lived my life mark, thats what it means. you don't know the shit i've seen, the shit i've had to deal with."

"from your mumblin in ya sleep i think i got a pretty good idea actually."

"fuck, look i don't wanna talk about it."

"well your gonna have to considering the shit that you just pulled."

"yeah well i was hoping i wouldn't have to."

"its not that easy to get outta it with me baby girl. you know that don't ya."

"no i mean, i was hoping i wouldn't be able to"  
he caught on to her meaning and forced her to look at him " don't say that."

" what to much for you to handle mark. reality check, i wanted that to be it. thanks to you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong didin't gonna happen."

" whoa, i help you out and this is what i get!" he was angry now.

" yes because if not for you i'd be dead right now, just like i wanted."

his anger died down at her words and fear set in at how serious she really was about this. he pulled her to him roughly and kissed her suddenly."don't do that again okay? i want you to stay with me. just trust me, i'll protect you, i'll help. i want to."

"you can't"

"try me."

"dammit mark. you cant change my past. you can't take away my nightmares or my scars. you can't change what happened to me. im too far gone for you to fix, understand?" she was desperately trying to get him to leave her alone because she didn't want to tell him about the past and she knew that was where they were headed.

"no darlin, i don't understand."

" jesus mark, just give up!" she was becoming frustrated now.

"no!" he said feeling the same frustration as her.

"why? why the hell does it matter to you what happens to me?"

" because i like you and i wanna be with you." he yelled back the impact of his words shocking her. "i wanna make love to you courtney, and i wanna be your best friend and i wanna be there when you need me. ya just gotta let me okay"  
her mouth was open and her eyes were wide at his confession."speechless, thats a new one." he grinned.

"you wanna make love to me?" she asked, needing confirmation that she hadn't heard him wrong.

he moved closer to her and whispered into her ear so that she could feel his hot breath right next to her." yeah girl i do, badly."

"but you don't even know me." she said softly.

"and that is why we are going to talk."

"i don't know if i can mark." she said nervously. she had never told anyone about her past except the cops and that was a long time ago.

"just take your time and let it come out darlin. im here for ya."

something about his voice and the way he said that made her want to talk to him."okay, i'll try"  
she told him the story from the beginning, starting with how her father had left when she was a baby and her mother had always blamed her for it. then she told him about her mother, the alcohol induced rages and beatings she would go through. she took a deep breath and paused for a long time, having trouble going on from there, not wanting to lose his respect or friendship. she finally told him about what he had suspected and feared since he heard he words from the night before. her mothers scumbag boyfriends used to rape her as her mother watched, smiling at her weakened state as she begged and pleaded for help. she always wanted to hear her scream. courtney revealed how her mother had tried to kill her numerous times, including shooting and stabbing her on countless occasions. then she revealed to him what was her deepest, darkest secret that he never imagined. she had killed her mother in self defense the last time she had shot her, in her eyes let her mother make her into a killer and made her broken inside. by the time he got a word in it was night already and their stomaches were growling something fierce.

"baby, ya ain't broken inside, ya just had it rough." he tried to convince her.

"if you wanna leave now that you know everything, id prefer you did it sooner rather then later."

"darlin i aint goin nowhere."

"really?"

"yeah really."

"thank you."

" now get that cute little ass up and stop making me be sensitive." he said smacking her ass.

"yeah, doesn't quite make sense, what with you being the big dog and all."

" well thanks babe, glad to know you appreciate my caring."

"aww. you know its not like that."

"yeah, yeah lets just go darlin."

"go where?" she asked confused.

"why dinner of course. im hungry as can be and your stomach told me you were too."

"yep."

"then lets go."

and another chapter completed! please r&r. im not above beging for them people, just trying to figure out your thoughts on my story. alright well as we say in the south...im plum tuckered out y'all. later. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, i told you people im not above begging for your reviews so please help me out here and tell me if im bombing or not. id appreciate it a hell of a lot. thanks to the few who have reviewed, it helps to kno what you guys think. and on with the story.

CHAPTER 6

They were in marks truck, driving in silence when the quiet night was disturbed by courtneys foul language. " aw, fuck me!"

mark was startled and caught off guard."What?"

"I left my fucking bike at the damn arean and it probably got towed by some asshole by now." she said, allowing him to calm slightly.

"Some mouth ya got on ya darlin. Don't worry about the bike, i'll check and if it got towed i'll get it back for ya."

"Thanks. Umm...mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Where in the hell are we goin?"

"That mouth girl, it's pretty but it's dirty."

he gave him the most devilish smirk he'd ever seen." you know you love it." she leaned loser to him so he could feel her breath, "especially when it's dirty."

he groaned and tried to shake the dirty thoughts from his mind but her body was etched into his brain ad it was turning him on so quickly that he almost lost his control with her so close. He evaded her question, acting as if he'd never heard it.

"Mark ya gonna answer me?"

"surprise." he responded looking at the road intently, trying his best to focus on anything but the girl next to him and how much he wanted her even if he hadn't known her that long.

" urgh..I hate surprises." she lied, hoping he would give up there destination.

\"Dont lie to me courtney, besides you'll love it."

"we'll see." she said realizing she could't win with him. he read her like an open book and he was also way to stubborn to care if she didn't like surprises.they drove a little longer and finally reach a nice, quiet and extremely secluded place by the beach.they sat out on a balchouny overlooking the ocean with the sound of the waves crashing in filling the warm nights air. "Your right" she said from out of no where.

"well although im always right, would you care to specify what about?"he asked with a grin, already knowing what she was talking about.

"i don't hate surprises. and i do love it."

"oh that, i know." he said as if he had never had a doubt in his mind, which he hadn't.

they ate with a little small talk her and there about marks past and his career and all the small talk that happens on the first date.When they were done he just stared at her.she blushed as his intense green orbs burnt a hole in her, seeing right through her."What?"

He smiled,"Just thinking about how beautiful you are. Lets go for a walk in the sand."

"Okay." he grabbed her hand and led her down to where the water met the sand wading in the low water with their shoes in one hand and the others holding hands. she was taken aback by how amazing the moment was as she stared out at the vast, dark ocean."God it's beautiful out here"

"yeah it is" Mark said looking down at her. She nudged his shoulder and looked up at him with glowering eyes.

"Mark Callaway, you getting soft on me?"

"Naw darlin, just hard." he said in a deep voice.

"is that so?" she asked with a smile that threatened to take his breath away.

he leaned down to her ear." i'm always hard for your sweet little ass baby girl."

she gasped at is bluntness"Mark?"

"Yeah darlin?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothin, you don't feel comfortable giving babe, but i want you.Just so we are clear." He took her hand and pressed it to his heart. "feel that?"

"Yeah" she said as she felt his heart beating quickly underneath her small hand.

"It's because of you."

"How?"she asked uncertainly,"I mean how could you want me after everything i've done, everything i am"  
he sighed heavily and looked deep into her eyes as he pulled her into a hug."Because whether you know it or not, there is a whole hell of a lot more to you than just your past, baby girl."

she looked dow and burried her head in his chest."thank you" she mumbled against him.

"for what,darlin?" the way he was looking at her made her heart speed up and butterlies were waging a war on her freshly filled stomach.

"for seeing more in me than some fucked up kid who shoulda died years ago. For seeing more than most people would take the time out to look for."

Mark pulled her slightly away from him and looked into her eyes. her words affected him like a knife going through his heart and he didn't understand why."Baby i need you to promise me something."

"what Mark?" she asked even though she had a feeling what he was going to ask from the look in his eyes.

"promise me you won't scare me like that again, promise me you won't do this to your self again" he said as he ran his fingers up the fresh cuts and scars under her long sleeves causing her to shiver.  
She didn't want to make him a promise that she highly doubted she could keep.

"Mark i..."

"Please courtney, for me?" he pleaded with her with emotion in his eyes from the fear of what she could do to herself.  
She sighed knowing that he wasn'y going to let her win this."For you, I promise."

Mark took her into a deep embrace and kissed her hard."Lets get back to the room and get some rest"  
"ok." she whispered, her eyes still closed and her voice quivering.

ok review please. i'll add another update soon. hope y'all like it. later. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok thanks for ur reviews. to sharnhorst, i know it was brief but it will come up again and it willbe explained a little more in later chapters. shes not over it and that will also definitely be shown as the story goes on. but thank you for pointing that out and im sorry if you were disappointed but there is a method to the madness that shrinks call my brain. :) and the whole shrink thing doesnt really work for her character, she'd be the type of person who hates em, ya know. so i figured i'd just have him try and help her with her problems.  
ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 7

On the way back to the hotel mark noticed courtney looked like she was slightly out of it, like something was on her mind."whatcha thinkin bout darlin" he said in his deep voice.

"ya think i'll be able to get back to work soon?"she asked looking over to him.

"yeah, it's been a few days. you should be fine but you should probably take it slow. just in case."

"yeah, probably."she said looking out the window into the darkness of the night.

her thoughts were interupted by his voice once again."when we get back i want ya to get rid of anything ya been cuttin yourself with." he said looking over to see what her reaction would be.

"yeah, i kinda figured that."she said still not looking away from the window.

"well it's good that you figured that. we understand each other. i expect ya to keep that promise courtney."

she was starting to get tired of the conversation but she had to make him understand a few things about it."ya know mark, im not proud of them. it shows weakness,and i dont like showing weakness mark. every scar on my body, whether i put it there or not, makes me feel worthless. i'm disgusted by them and i'm pretty sure other people are too. can't imagine what you musta thought when you put me in that tub." she was right. he thought back to when he had helped her take a bath that night, undressing her to reveal a countless amount of scars spanning her whole body. one in which had caught his attention especially because it was directly above her heart. it was a small, circular scar with a longer one running through it.from what he had told him about her past he had concluded that it was one of the times she had been shot."you wanna maybe say somethin mark?"

he didn't realize he was in some sort of trance, lost in thought. remembering her body, covered in scars made his blood boil with anger and want to hurt anyone who could do that to their child." don't know exactly what to say darlin. i've never seen something so horrible happen to someone so beautiful."

" mark you don't have to say things you don't mean."she said not believing he could possibly still think that about her.

" who the hell says i don't mean em?" he asked, shocked that she would think he would do that.

"no one ever has." she whispered looking down into her lap, her eyes filled with years of hurt.

he hooked her chin with his finger so she could look into his eyes and see the honesty in them when he said,"i do." he released her chin and turned back to the road. "we leave tomorrow for a taping in houston, after which we have a 4-day break so i was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me.you could stay in my guestroom. unless you got somewhere else you gotta go?"

"well i don't really have anywhere else to go and i would love to spend more time with you. thanks."

"i already booked us tickets to houston, we got seats next to eachother in first class."

"i've never flown first class before. i get the window seat."

" do ya know?"

"yep."

"alright darlin you got it.pack tonight though, our flight leaves at 7am."

"could you have picked one earlier in the morning mark." she said knowing she was gonna be grumpy and difficult in the morning.

" yeah but i knew you'd kill me if i did."

" hell yeah i woulda."he laughed as they pulled up to the hotel and walked up to their room.

alright, i know that was probably a fairly boring chapter but i needed to set up later chapters so whatever. please read and review. thank you to my loyal reviewers. hope you enjoy his story when it's finished.(which could take a while considering im a slow ass typer.) later y'all. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The peircing sound of the alarm woke him at 4:30 in the morning. after slamming his hand down on it her rolled toward her with a groan."wakey wakey, darlin."he said in her ear sleepily.(a/n can u imagine a big man like that saying wakey wakey. lmao.) she just moaned and cuddled further into his chest. he chuckled and slowly lifted her head, setting it down on the pillow gently and went to take a shower. after he had finished showering and was dressed he took their bags down to the car and went back to the room to get her. he lifted her from the bed and carried her down to the car, not having the heart, or courage for that matter,to wake her.

she awoke in an airport to the buzz of rushing people sitting on top of marks lap, cuddled into his chest."hmm.whats going on?"

"you wouldn't wake up and i knew you needed your sleep so i let you sleep" he said looking at her as she rubbed her eyes. she looked so innocent when she was just waking up that he couldn't help but smile.

"sorry" she said after she had adjusted to the lights and was in mid stretch.

"dont be" she went to remove herself from his lap but he tightened his grip around her. "i like ya right where ya are darlin." he said against her ear. she went limp in his arms once again. as she was getting comfortable the woman at the desk called for them to board the plane. he lifted her then stood and set her down on her feet.

"thanks" she said looking up at him.

after the 4 hour flight, they touched down in houston and grabbed their luggage and a taxi to get to the arena.when they got there most of the superstars were already there and preparing for their matches. Mark had a match against JBL and Courtney had one against Booker T's wife Sharmell. " I'm gonna go get ready for the show, i'll meet you in my locker room after its over, okay?" he asked.

"yeah." he went to turn and hesitated, he turned to her and leaned down for a brief kiss. "Good luck darlin." he said grinning.

"thanks." he left and went to get ready for his match later, knowing he'd also have to make time to watch went into the womans locker room and began stretching. Just then Sharmell came up behind her smiling sadistically.

"well well look what we got here. the undertakers bitch now? of course, who else would want you other than a deadman. i mean look at you." she said as if the sight of courtney sickened her. Courtney stopped and turned around but booker was right there and she knew there was nothing she could do yet. she'd have to save it for the ring. her blood was boiling with rage and she had to contain it for a little while longer, but not too long.

She was mounted on top of sharmell, pounding her with punches when she felt someone pull her hair. She turned, clutching at her hair to releave some of the pressure, and observed what was going on. The ref was out cold, when that had happened she wasn't quite sure, and booker had a handfull of her hair in his hand.He was yelling in her face and she knew she had to think fast so she did the only thing that came to mind. She kicked him as hard as she could where she knew it would hurt. Her rolled out of the ring, clutching his groin as she finished off sharmell with a devastating DDT. The crowd roared and cheered as she walked back up the ramp with her hand held high.

Backstage Mark just laughed when he saw ger character, sparrow, kick booker in the nuts. Her was amazed by her combination of the ability to actually wrestle and brawl at the same time. He couldn't wait to see her but right now he had to go have his match. He went out and the fans erupted at the sound of the bells tolling. His match with JBL was short, considering he overpowered the man easily and JBL's cockiness always caught up with him. He was walking up to his locker room with a texas sized smile on his face when he heard the sound of glass shattering. he hurriedly open the door to his room, knowing the sound came from it, and saw her standing there breathing heavily, hand bloodied, staring into what was left of the mirror. "what the hell courtney!"

"Just go away mark. I can't do this right now."

"do what?" he asked still confused.

"forget it and just fucking go!" she yelled, still looking into the mirror.

"No, now what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked calmly, turning her to face him. She was getting angrier every second and he really wasn't helping the situation.

"Don't you ever just let it go mark?" she asked through clenched teeth.

he was becoming angry now, his patience wearing thin." if you don't sit down on that couch right now and explain to me why the mirror beat your fist in a fight im gonna bend ya over my knee little girl." he yelled back at her.

"Fuck off mark." she said going to turn away from him. he grabbed her arm tightly to stop her.

"What the hell is your problem?"

she was clearly about to lose it again. "My problem? My problem is that too many people think that they know me just cause they know my name. Too many people would never understand what the hell i've been through or why the hell i am the way i am. I just want it to go away, its just not worth it anymore."

"Whats not worth it anymore?"

"everything, life."she said

seeing where this was going her grabbed both her arms and forced her to look at him."hey, you got me. thats gotta be worth somethin."

"Mark you don't know me. I mean sure i told you about my past but that sure as hell doesn't mean you understand." Her eyes were filled with tears and she couldn't let him see her like this. She pulled away from him and looked down at the ground, seeing his feet walk toward her again.

"hey." he whispered as he lifted her chin. " I may no know how you feel inside but just because you yell at me doesn't mean im gonna leave ya, i know thats not what your heart wants. I understand that your afraid of what we could become because if you feel the same way that i do then theres no telling what could happen."

"she looked into his eyes. "what do you want to happen mark?" he leaned in and kissed her soft and slow.

" i wanna be with you baby girl, in every way that i can. now you wanna tell me what happened to make you so upset and why you chose to take it out on the mirror?" he asked smiling.

" just something sharmell said to me before our match that got to me. its no big deal."

"the mirror seems to think differently." he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"yeah, i guess i got a little carried away." she said smiling up at him. she was calm now and starting to forget the words sharmell had said to her, plus she had kicked her and bookers ass earlier. the thought of bookers face when she kicked him made her smile widen.

"better now?" he asked still holding her chin in his hand.

"yeah, thanks to you." he kissed her again harder.

"its what im here for. now lets get that bandaged up."

"ok." she said as he led her out of his dressing room.

okay dokey. im done with this one. im pretty sure that every single chapter i've posted has had spelling mistakes so sorry about that. please read and review, i'll update soon as i can, or when i feel like it. late y'all. 


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: sexual content 

Chapter 9

"Home sweet home." he said tossing his keys onto the table beside the door and setting the luggage down on the marble floor of the large foyer. in the many bags he was carrying he had long ago noticed the guitar that she brought with her. "can you play this thing?" he asked lifting it and holding it out to her.

"naw, i just carry it around for the hell of it, course i play it." she said sarcastically with a grin spread across her face.

"then play for me." he said, waiting for her to take it from him.

she grumbled and grabbed the guitar from his grasp."can you make me some tea first? helps soothe the throat." she said walking behind him and parting to go sit on his couch. she took the guitar out and he watched her as he made the tea. she tuned the guitar and strummed it a little before he walked in with the tea. she set the guitar off to the side and drank some of the tea before setting it down and picking the guitar up again. " so what do ya wanna hear?"

"you pick."he said.

"ok heres something that i wrote then." she began to strum the guitar again and closed her eyes as she began to sing.

Trust me  
There's no need to fear  
Everyone's here  
Waiting for you to finally be one of us  
Come down

You may be full of fear  
But you'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down,  
I'll When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

Trust me  
I'll be there when you need me  
You'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down,  
I'll When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down,  
I'll When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

Never want to come down  
Never want to come down  
Never want to come down

(Down, let you down)

I will let you down  
I'll let you down,  
I'll When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down  
I'll When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

she finished and looked at his face, revealing all of her self doubts to him in that moment. all of her fears of not being good enough and all of her regrets of the past that she had no choice but to except.he leaned toward her, intent on making her see that she was good enough and that she wouldn't have to worry about letting him down. he kissed her so softly that their lips barely met. "darlin, when did you write that song?"

"err..last night after we had dinner. when you were asleep i went out on the balchouney and wrote. i couldn't sleep so i just figured i'd do something and i didn't want to wake you up."she said lowering her gaze, wondering if he was disappointed, even though she couldn't think of a reason why he would be.

"humm. so thats why i couldn't wake you up huh?" he asked smiling, easing any worries she had at that moment.

"yeah, i guess so." she said.

"so is it supposed to be about me?" he asked quickly becoming serious again.

"i don't know." she said looking anywhere but his eyes.

"oh, i think you do. courtney you can tell me anything, right?"

"i guess so."

"so then talk to me, darlin. tell me about the song." his voice was soft and calming, making her want to open up to him again. making her want to be better just so she would deserve to have him.

"i just, i dont know. i guess when your told your worthless for so many years you start to believe it. when someone purposely does everything in their power to make you feel pain you start to believe that thas all you deserve and that no one will ever want you or be able to count on you because that person doesn't. its hard to explain and i realize you probably don't get it but i just feel like sooner or later the bad things i've done and the way that i am is going to bring you to the realization that im not exactly what you thought i was and what i am is going to let you down, hence the song."she said, not aware that she had that much to say to him. she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"hey look at me darlin.you won't let me down. im not expecting anything from you baby girl, all i know is that i want you and that you make me feel different. you make me feel better than i have in a long time, and thats all i need to know. all i need to know right now is that you want me as bad as i want you , darlin. thats all i need to know tonight." he said staring into her chocolate brown eyes and seeing the desire there that her knew was reflected in his own eyes.

"yes mark, i want you. god i want you." she said feeling breathless and desperate as he suddenly crushed his mouth to hers in a deep and forceful kiss, instantly parting her lips with his tongue and exploring the wet cavity. she moaned into his mouth as he continued his assault on her lips, not even breaking the kiss as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his body as he carried her up the stairs. he finally broke the kiss at the top of the steps, panting heavily with green eyes glazed over from the intensity of what he hoped would happen. "Are you sure darlin? i dont know if i'll be able to control myself once we start this and i don't want you to regret it in the morning." he asked her, hoping she would allow him to continue.

"I want you mark. i need you. i need to know that you want me even with the scars and all of my flaws. the only way i'll regret this mark is if you don't keep going." he looked at her face for a long time, searching her eyes for any type of doubts and suddenly kissed her when he didn't see any, continuing his movement into his bedroom and over to his large bed. he set her down and pulled her shirt over her head, immediately removing his afterwards.he felt her hand run over his chest up to his shoulders and pull him down again for a deep kiss. their tongues battled for control as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra. his hands automatically cupped her breast and kneaded them, pinching and cirling them until the nubs formed hard erect peaks. he move his mouth down to her throat sucking on the pulse, making her moan and feeling it quicken under the torture of his lips. she ran her hands down the front of his chest and undid the button of his jeans, slipping her hand inside to grasp his growing erection.he pulled her small hand away,afraid if he didn't he would explode before he even got inside of her. he growled as he moved down her body to her chest and suckled her nipple into his mouth, causing her to arch into him and moan. as he teased her nipples with his mouth he movedhis hands to her jeans and unbuttoned them, removing his mouth from her to remove her pants and underwear at the same time quickly followed b his own remaining clothing. mark dipped his tongue into her navel and nipped at the sensitive skin around it causing her to whimper and writh underneath his large strong body. he continued his desent and spread her legs, settling with his face right above her sex. he could smell her arousal and grinned when she bucked as he ran his tongue up her slit, flicking her clit in the process. he inserted a large finger into her core as he sucked on her clit making her moan and thrash under him. "Mark i need you now!" she said urgently so he would understand.Mark couldn't hold back any longer, he wanted her so bad that it hurt. he climbed back up her body and rubbed his throbbing erection against her core as he whispered in her ear." you ready for me baby? you want me inside of you now"  
she bucked her hips, trying to impale herself with his cock but he wouldn't let her. "mark please, i need you. please." she begged. he pushed his hips forward fast and slid into her wet center causing her to scream out in pleasure.. mark stopped for a moment to allow her to adjust to his size moaning at how tight she was around him." god baby, so tight.you feel so good." he said as he began to move slowly at first but quickly increasing his pace until he was slamming into her.he moved his hand down to her clit, knowing how close she was, and rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves. she screamed as she came" oh god, mark!" he continued to thrust a few more times, her pulsing passage clamping down on him and milking his own release." oh shit baby girl, im cumming." he growled out as he spent himself inside of her and collapsed, being careful not to crush her with his massive size. he rolled over, taking her with him and cuddled her against his chest."get some sleep baby girl." she was asleep within seconds and he followed not to long afterwards.

ok, read and review por favor. which for those of you who don't know basic spanish means please. im gonna go have a smoke cause after that i really need one. lol. i'll update soon. later y'all.


	10. Chapter 10

i forgot to do this in the other chapter so the song in the last chapter was "let you down" by three days grace. its on the self titled album if anyone wants to listen to it. i was writing it for an acoustic sound though so it'll be different on the actual cd. ok you kno the deal read and review please.

Chapter 10

Mark awoke in the middle of the night without her next to him. He looked over at the clock to see it was 2:30. "Were the hell did she go?" he grumbled wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the room and saw her by the window, her body bathed in the moonlight. (a/n: the window is one of those ones that you can put pillows and shit there and sit. hope u know what i mean.) she was sitting and starring out the window as if she were in a trance. she didn"t even notice him until he wrapped his large arms around her and asked,"What's the matter baby girl?"

She looked up into his green eyes for a second before she looked back down and ontinued to look out at the night as she spoke. " Just thinking about the past i guess." she said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

He looked down at her and saw the pain that filled her eyes. " You know im here for you, right?"

She seemed to be getting frustrated now and let everything out on him."Why, why do you want me? Why are you trying so hard to fix me mark?"

"Because your beautiful and funny and smart and whether you know it or not you deserve someone who will make yo happy." He replied bending down and resting his chin on her shoulder. She laughed bitterly and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. " hey everythings gonna be okay baby girl. I wont let anyone hurt you anymore." He turned her and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on his chest as he comforted her. She didn't cry very long and when she stopped he pulled her away a little and asked her,"Ya wanna tell me which part of the past ya were thinkin about baby girl?"

"Not really."

" It helps to talk about it ya know?" he said.

She looked away from him as if looking into his eyes hurt too much. " Mark i just dont want you to know everything, i dont want you to think less of me." She said, desperately trying to make him understand why she couldn't talk to him.

He tilted her chin up so that she would look at him when he told her,"That'll never happen darlin."

She jerked her head out of his hand and walked a few feet away from him. "Really? Cause the shit i coud tell you would make your skin crawl mark. The shit i could tell you would make even a big guy like you shiver."

He was becoming just as frustrated and angry as her but on the surface he was trying to remain calm for her sake. "Baby girl why are you trying so hard to push me away from you?"

"Because i can't handle getting hurt again mark and im not willing to take the chance that i will because i know myself. When i get hurt i really get hurt mark and i just dont want that pain anymore."

"I would never hurt you."

" Maybe not intentionally but i ,of all people, know that anyone is capable of hurting someone mark. Besides it's a whole hell of a lot easier to hurt someone when you don't know them." She tried to explain to him.

"Who says I dont know you."

" I do mark."

"I know how many tattoos ya have, I know that ya love it when I suck on your pulse, I know that ya hate it when people try to make ya do something, I know that ya love it when i hold ya when you sleep, I know that ya love the beach, and I know that ya love how much i want ya every minute of everyday. I know that ya hate mornings. I know that ya love music and your a great guitar player. I know that ya love motorcyles and i know that your great in bed, for a fact. I know that ya got a mouth on ya that could put a rattlesnake to shame. " he smirked but his face quickly turned serious as her looked into her eyes. " and i know that whatever ya keep bottled up inside of that pretty little head of yours is just dying for a good listener, and the last time I checked darlin, I was a pretty damn good listener."

she looked away in defeat. suddenly feeling the burning need to say everything that she never thought she could, she opened up to him, " I'm a killer mark. I don't deserve you, I don't deserve to live."

he cut in, "baby girl ya did what ya had to do, and ya deserve the world cause i say ya do."

" just listen remember."

"sorry"

" just because the police ruled it self defense doesn't mean i never thought about it. everytime she beat me. everytime she let things happen to me." she cisibly shivered and shut her eyes tight as if she were remembering something. " i always thought about it and now i can't help but think there could have been another way. maybe things could have happened differently. i let her do this to me, maybe if i had been stronger or if i had been a better daughter none of this would have happened. I can't help but think that maybe i deserve everything i got. I just don't know. it hurts so bad mark. The questions of what if, their always there and their never gonna go away. The grim reaper on my shoulder, i got it because she made me a killer, because everyhting i am she made me." she went silent and looked down at the ground.

" my turn?" he asked when he saw that she wasn't talking anymore.

"shoot."she said, still unable to look into his eyes.

" it's not your fault, at the time it was the only solution and now your wondering if ya could have changed things. ya can't and its no good to hold onto them. Your not a bad person just cause ya had a hard life baby girl. it makes ya better. okay?" he aked lifting her chin. he needed to see that she understood. needed to see some form of sparkle inside of her brown eyes.

"when did you count my tattoos?" He laughed at her and she smiled, " yeah okay."

he leaned into her ear, " you'd be surprised what i notice when your tight little body is underneath me." she gasped at his words and the feel of his uge erecton digging into her stomach. " oh and you've got ten tats" he said before he lifted her naked body up causing her to instantly wrap her legs around his waist as he led them over to a wall. " ya know tomorrow night im gonna torture ya, tomorrow night im gonna make love to ya, but tonight..." he leaned down close to her ear so she could feel his breath on her skin. " im gonna fuck ya til ya can't walk right." he shoved his entire length into her abrutely, automatically moving at a fast and hard pace fueled by her screams as he pounded into her. he kept going until she reached her orgasm and after, determined to make her cum as many times as he could. " mark!" she screamed

" what baby" he whispered, " you like me like this, pounding into your sweet little pussy."

" umm huh." she whimpered, not being able to form words from the intense pleasure. he quickened his pace more until all that could be heard was the sound of her screams,his grunts and their bodies slapping together. The odor of sex filled the room and e felt her start to pulse again. He changed the direction of his efforts causing her to scream incoherent words in his ears. he felt himself getting close and pulled out of her, placing her on the ground on her hands and knees and re-entering her forcibly. " oh god baby girl" he pushed into her with all his might as his body shuddered violently and they both let out screams as they came together. he slowly pulled out of her and turned her over, showering her face neck and shoulders with kisses until he got to her lips and softly but passionately kissed her. he picked her up and put her into the bed, climbing in beside her and holding her closely. "go to sleep darlin, i got ya andim not lettin ya go."

she looked up at him and touched his face, " I trust you mark." with that sheclosed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, her face buried into his chest listening to the sound of his heart beating. Mar just watched her beautiful face as she slept until he could no longer hold his eyes open.

ok there ya go. i know it took me a while to update so sorry bout that. alrighty then. i'll write more soon and please review. thank you. 


	11. Chapter 11

ok ok i know i havent updated in a long time but i've had some personal problems to deal with adn i really haven't had time for writing but i hope you enjoy. this is more of a setup chapter than anything so it prolly sucks but whatever deal with it. jk. read and review please. later ya'll 

CHAPTER 11

He awoke once again before daybreak but this time it was due to her violent thrashing and high pitched screams. "Courtney baby wake up." He said shaking her slightly. She didnt wake up though. Her movements became so violent that it was becoming painful for him. Mark knew about her demons but seeing her like this, reliving it, was almost too much for him. It actually scared him. His heart was breaking seeing her like this and being to frozen with terror to do anything.

"Mom don't, mommy please don't. I'm sorry." she mumbled in her sleep. He felt like his mind was working and telling him to wake her up but his limbs had refused to move. She suddenly screamed and sat bolt upright in the bed, panting wth wide eyes. The far away look that was glazed with unshed tears remained there and she didn't look like she was with him.

"Darlin?" Mark finally asked with reluctance evident in his shakey voice. her head jerked in his direction as her eyes began to slowly focus.

"Mark?" she asked unsure.

" Yeah baby girl, it's me." he said sofetly and comforting, getting over the initial shock and becoming strong like he knew she needed him to be.

"Could you maybe...hold me for a while?"

"Of course i can beautiful." he said pulling her over to him and laying back down with her slightly on top of his massive chest.

"Thanks" She said snuggling into his warm embrace.

"I'm here for ya darlin." he whispered in her ear, hoping she was calm and not just putting on an act so he wouldn't worry about her.

"I know." She laid there with the moonlight revealing half of her face to him, her eyes open and her mind clearly wondering as he watched her. he stayed there like that until his eyes got to heavy to hold open and he drifted off to sleep reluctantly.

He woke up around 10 A.M. to see her still sleeping, her position changed to her back being snuggled closely against his chest. He figured she needed her rest and got up to start their breakfast. By the time he finished making the breakfast and was setting the plates on the table she walked in, tiredly rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stretching in a catlike way. She had thrown on some sweats and a tanktop but mark couldn't think of a more beautiful sight he'd ever seen. "Hey", she said yawning.

" Hey beautiful." He said as he bent down to kiss her softly.

"umm. thank you." She said as she looked up at him.

" Your welcome" He said sitting down across from her. " So what dou ya wanna do today, baby girl?"

" Don' know" she mumbled in between bites of her omelet.

"Well, i thought we could take a couple of my bikes and go for a ride, seeing how it's such a nice day and all. What do ya think?" Mark asked.

"That'd be great." she smiled. She loved to ride, made her feel free. To her it was the only time she felt at peace with her life. The only time that she could stop the pain and forget about the past as she enjoyed the wind whipping through her hair and the feel of power as she gazed at the road.

"You wanna ride with me or you wanna ride your own bike?" He asked, hoping she'd want to ride with him.

"Well, since i don't really know where im going, i'll ride with you today" She said thinking of an excuse to be close to him.

He smiled knowing it was an excuse and that if she really wanted she could ride by herself and easily find her way back from anywhere. "Alright. well, lets get showered and head out." Mark stood and dumped their plates in the sink and turning to her.

"Holy Mary Mother of God!" courtney gasped as they walked into the garage. lined up in a neat and perfect fashion were twenty of the most beautiful bikes she had ever seen before in her life."Take your pick, which one you wanna ride?"

a specific one caught her eye and she almost choked. " Is this?"

"Yeah, he was my friend." He said slightly saddened at the thought of the man who had built the buike they were so intently staring at.

She looked uop at him and saw the saddness in his green eyes. "He was amazing. I mean when i think of the best chopper builder i think of Indian Larry. It's gorgeous." ( a/n for all of you who may not know, Indian larry was a chopper bike builder with a shop based in new york called gasoline alley. he did a couple of shows called great biker build off on the discovery channel and the last one he was on was the one he died on. he was a stuntman and he had a trick where he stood on the seat and rode the bike like that for the crowd and they think he hita bump or a pothole or something and e feel off and hit his head and died the next day. he was one of my idols and if u wanna see a pic of the bike im putting in here go to and click on bikes and you'll see bike 1-4 and its bike 1 and its called wild child. it was the last one he made and the one he fell off. sorry figured u needed to kno that for this to make sense.)

"I don't really ride it." He said admiring his friends handy work.

"Understandable, just a shame ya know. A machine like this should be free." She scoped out the rest of the bikes and settled on one of the many Harleys he had. " I think this one will work." She said looking up at him with a grin on her face.

" My favorite." he handed her a helmet and went to grab his jacket from beside the door.

"So, do they all work?"

" all except that one" he said pointing to an old indian in the corner away from the others. " haven't been able to get her started for a while."

"Think i could take a look later?" she asked, looking at the black bike curiously.

"Yeah, sure. Grease monkey."

"aww. how endearing" she said sarcastically. He chuckled as he started the bike and she climbed on behind him and they were off..

and thats that for this chapter. i promise i wont take nearly as long on the next oe and if i do i give u permission to hunt me down and torture me to ur like...although i can't promise not to fight back... jk. later ya'll.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

They rode over the plains of Texas for a couple of hours, stopping here and there until they came to a lake that seemed like it was hidden away from the rest of the world. Like it was put there just for them to find it. " Ready for lunch?" Mark asked, holding up a blanket he had taken out of his saddle bag.

"Yup." She helped him pull the food out and set up a picnic on the edge of the lake, the image in front of them blocking out all else in the world but them. Courtney sat between Marks legs and they ate together, laughing and enjoying eachothers company like a couple would, each one questioning the other to get to know them better.

" So baby girl, you gonna get anymore tattoos?" He asked.

"Probably, its kinda an addiction." She replied.

"Uh. Yea i know." He said as he wrapped his large, ink covered arms around her shoulders.

" I know you know." she said with a smile as she turned to look up into his face. " its kinda obvious."

"kinda huh."

"speaking of tattoos." she said slightly hesitantly, not knowing if the question she was dying to ask would upset him.

" Ya wanna know about this one" he asked, raising his arm and pointing to his throat.

"Yeah. I mean...only if you wanna tell me.I mean you dont have to." She responded quickly, hoping he wouldn't be angry with her for prying.

"Baby girl, after everything you've told me it's the least i could do to tell you a little something about myself." He said smiling at her nervousness but at the same time he felt a twinge of pain that she would think he would be angry.

"Okay." She said, blushing slightly with embarrassment for her uncertianty.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and choose his words." I'm sure you know Sara was my wife and I thought she was happy that way. I thought she could handle my life the way it was and that she would be able to accept it. I guess my being away all the time took more of a toll on her and our relationship the i imagined it would. I came home early on my birthday. Took the time off to surprise her because i wanted to be with her. Anyway i walked in and there was no one there so i went upstairs and heard water running and she was in the shower with the next door neighbor. She said she had fallen in love with him and that she never meant for it to happen this way. Needless to say we filed for divorce mutually and she married the neighbor. I still loved her for a long time after that." He said,staring at the water in thought.

"And now?"

"Now i realize that i wasn't as happy as i thought i was and i'm glad it turned out the way it did even if it did hurt."

"So why do you still have the tattoo?"

"I dont know, i guess i just never had anything to replace it with and it was just so natural for me to have there that i didn't think anything of it."mark said. "Now since i spilled my heartache to you, mind if i ask ya somethin?"

"Shoot." She said looking at his face over her shoulder.

"How old were you when that guy...?" He wasn't able to finish the question, he didn't have the heart to say the word.

"Raped me? The first time it happened was when i was thirteen and it wasn't that guy, it was those guys." She said slightly bitterly.

"Were you..." Again he froze up. His questions had to be answered but he couldn't even bring himself to finish them.

" A virgin?"

" Yea, were you?"

"Yea i was."

"How many?"

"How many what?" Her blood was starting to boil at his evasiveness.

"How many times did they do it?"

"Dammit mark just say it. They raped me. Just have the fucking balls to say it." she yelled, her temper taking control of her.

" I can't" he whispered.

" Why the fuck not?"

" I don't know." She pulled away from him and climbed to her feet. " Where are you goin?"

"Walk, I'll be back."

"Courtney"

"What." She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Please just..."

"I need to walk it off mark. Just let me go."

"Okay." He said in a feeble whisper, feeling like he'd lost her already. She left him sitting alone by the lake.

okay then...read and review please. i'll try to update soon. just been busy lately and shit. Later.


	13. Chapter 13

"My best excuse is that I'm drained  
from everything that keeps me sane  
my sickness keeps me in control  
from everything you'll never know"

Drowning Pool- I Am

Chapter 13

When she hadn't come back thirty minutes later he went to look for her. Five minutes after he started walking he found her sitting against a tree, running her hand over the scars on her forearm with tears in her eyes that refused to fall.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She didn't look up at him but replied. "It's not your fault. I thought you could handle my past. I guess I was wrong."

"I can handle it."

"Didn't look like you were handling it very well back there."

He was becoming angered by her shutting him out so easily." Oh I'm not handling it? This shit happened ten years ago and you act like it happened yesterday." He ended with a growl. As soon as he realized what he said the regret set in. "I didn't mean that."

"I don't care."

"You're scaring me darling"

"Sorry" she said in the most detached manner he had ever heard her use.

"Why are you actin like this baby?" he pleaded for her answer.

"Can we just go?"

"Yeah. whatever." He said frustrated with the situation they had gotten into.

They got back late at night. "What do you wanna eat?" mark asked.

"I'm not hungry. I'm just gonna go to bed."

"I'll be up after I eat then."

"I'm gonna go ahead and sleep in the guestroom seeing as that was our original intention" he didn't argue with her. He knew it wouldn't work. She just needed time to calm down. After he had finished eating he figured she had had enough time to calm down and he was going to talk to her. He hurried up the stairs and checked the guest bedroom across from his. She was lying there with the sheet scrunched around her hips and a bra on, rubbing on her stomach just looking at a ceiling. He walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. "Please talk to me Courtney."

"What do you want me to say mark?"

"Say that you'll come sleep in my room and say that you know that I'm sorry and that I didn't mean what I said, say that everything is gonna be okay between us."

"If you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it."

"Please don't be like this with me."

"Why the hell not."

"Because I care about you and I don't want to lose you." He placed his hand on hers and looked in her eyes. "I didn't mean what I said, I was upset. I would never hurt you." He said hoping it would help to ease the look of betrayal he saw reflected in her chocolate eyes.

"You already did mark"

"I didn't mean to."

"I just want to be alone mark. Just leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Because I can't be around you right now."

"If I leave you alone will you promise to talk to me in the morning?"

"No."

"Well then why should I go?"

"If you want everything to be okay then you need to give me some time to think mark. This is the only way so just do what I'm asking you and I'll see you in the morning."

"Fine, but my beds gonna be awful lonely without you."

"I think you can survive one night mark."

"Promise it'll just be one and I can."

"Can't do that now go."

"Goodnight darling." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight."

She waited until she was sure he was asleep and grabbed her guitar and went downstairs to sit out on the porch. The night went by quickly as she wrote and strummed her guitar, using it as her outlet for the frustration and confusion she felt. She didn't even know what she was writing, she just let the words flow from her pen. Words that would reveal the answer to her mixed emotions and what was to come next in her relationship with mark. By the time the sun was coming up she had the lyrics and chords to the entire song done. She played it back and felt the weight of what happened at the lake lift off her shoulders.

" Invincible"

I memorized all the words for you  
But if you only knew  
How much that is just not like me  
I wait up late every night  
Just to hear your voice   
But you don't know that's nothing like me

You know I wonder have you already figured out  
All these things I tried to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out  
All these things that I hide on the inside

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

I wanna make sure everything's perfect for you  
If you only knew that's not like me to follow through  
Maybe even give up on these dead end dreams   
Just to be with you  
But you don't know that's nothing like me 

Hey ya I wonder if you have already figured out  
All these things I tried to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out  
All these things that I hide on the inside

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

Now I'm waking up  
I've finally had enough of this wreckable lifetime  
I never though I'd survive it  
Now I'm taking back  
All I gave up for that  
Leave my pain behind wash these stains from my life 

Just when I thought  
All was lost  
You came and made it all okay

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me   
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me 

I memorized all the words for you  
If you only knew  
How much that's just not like me

I know it's a fairly short chapter and not very exciting but again this is a setup chapter. Next chapter I will take you to where all of her problems began. By the way if you've seen my other story "Red Lines" then you know that my comp was crashed for a long time so sorry for the wait. Lets see here lyrics are from crossfades new song "invincible" it's a good song. Listen to it and put the music to the words. That's all for now. Later.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

She sat there, soaking in the lyrics that she had just graced her lips and knew what had to be done. For the first time she didn't feel afraid to go back because she knew mark would be beside her. She had to trust him and let him in completely. Whether he handled it would be revealed today. She went inside to find that he was awake and sitting at the table eating.

"How long were you out there?" he asked while reading a newspaper.

"All night, Mark I want to take you somewhere today."

"Okay. Where?" he said, finally looking up at her.

"Just trust me. I'll explain everything when we get there." He nodded his head in agreement and they spent the next hour eating and getting ready to leave. They went into the garage and took separate bikes. Him following her to wherever it was she wanted to take him. After hours of driving along Texas, they arrived at a rundown house secluded from everything else.

"What is this?" he asked confused.

"I kinda failed to mention I grew up in Texas. This is home." She said as she made her way around the side of the house and into what was the back yard but looked more like desert. She kept walking, him following behind, until she arrived at a patch of land with a headstone on it. All it said was a name. "This is her grave." She said, showing absolutely no emotion.

"Why are we here?" he asked, slightly confused.

She turned to him. "We are here because last night I realized some things. Mark I haven't been here since I was a teenager and I wanted you to be here when I leave it behind me. I wanted to know you could handle being here. Hell, I wanted to know if I could handle being here. So that is why we are here. So that after today I can begin again, I can live my life and not feel like I'm being controlled and shadowed by a ghost. I'm here to prove to you that I can do this and you are here to prove to me that you can handle being there and with me. Okay?"

He smiled wide at her. "Okay."

"Good, now let's go inside." She began walking toward the house and he followed. It was small and broke down. It seemed as if it would fall over at any minute. They walked trough what looked like the kitchen over to a door. Inside was a small bed in the corner and a dresser. It was plain and a mess. The bed was broken and sheetless. The mattress was covered in dried blood at various parts of it.

"Jesus." He couldn't help saying.

"He didn't help much within these walls." She said looking around. "The cops took most of the stuff as evidence during my trial. There's not much left."

"Your trial?"

"Yep. They had to prove it was self defense when I killed her. Needed a motive for why she would attack me since there were no witnesses. In the end it all worked out the best it could."

"It's your blood isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, its mostly from the rapes. This is where it always happened. I remember the first time was this guy. Stephen Harver. Real scumbag. It was a Friday night and I was a little older then thirteen maybe a month after my birthday and he just busted into my room when I was lying down listening to music. Hell I even remember what song it was on, The Unforgiven by Metallica. She stood in the doorway and watched him and when he was done she beat me and told me to get used to it because it was all I was good for."

"Courtney, I wont let anyone hurt you. Never again." He said putting his arms around her.

"I know mark. I trust you."

"Good because I'm pretty sure I love you."

"Pretty sure huh?"

"Yup."

"Well good because I might just love you too."

"Let's go home so I can show you how much I love you like I promised I would last night."

"Sounds good to me. But you realize it's a long drive and Godzilla is gonna have to wait a while."

He whimpered pathetically making her laugh and completely forget where they were. He smiled and said "well then I guess we better get a move on huh."

"I guess so." They walked out to their bikes and rode. The definition of freedom to them both. The wind blowing and the roar of the bike drowning out everything around them. A couple of hours later they arrived back and ate for the first time in hours. After dinner they settled down on the couch. She sang him the song she had written the night before and felt the love inside her overflow when she finished and looked into his green eyes that reflected her emotions.

"I think its bed time baby." He said with desire evident in his eyes.

"Really, because I was thinking we wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight."

"Well then you thought right." He growled and lifted her to carry her up the stairs to the bedroom. "I told you that I would make love to you and that's exactly what I plan on doing all night long baby girl." He nipped at her neck as he set her down on the bed, making her moan slightly and shiver. Slowly he removed his and her clothes, taking the time to torture every inch of her skin before he finally settled in between her legs and captured her lips once more. He entered her and slowly pumped into her wet, hot core allowing her to feel every inch of him. The pace was driving her crazy, bringing her close to the edge but never letting her fall over it.

"Mark please." She whimpered, needing him to pick up the pace.

"Please what baby."

"Faster mark. I need to cum."

"Not yet baby." She clenched her inner muscles, trying to encourage him further. "Don't baby. You gotta be patient."

"Mark I need to cum. It hurts. Please." Mark, giving in, sped up drastically, making her scream at the sudden increase in friction. He pounded into her, fast and hard, taking her over the edge in an earth shattering orgasm. "Oh god mark."

He thrust into her hard through her orgasm and came with her clenching walls milking his release. "Oh god baby girl." He moaned into her ear. They fell asleep immediately afterwards feeling completely content and satisfied snuggled into each others arms.

Ok so that's done. I'm not quite sure where to take this story next so if anyone's got suggestions feel free to give em to me. Review please. And the lyrics below are to the Metallica song in the chapter.

THE UNFORGIVEN 

New blood joins this earth

And quickly he's subdued

Through constant pained disgrace

The young boy learns their rules

With time, the child draws in

This whipping boy done wrong

Deprived of all his thoughts

The young man struggles on and on, he's known

A vow unto his own

That never from this day

His will they'll take away

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never be

Never see

Won't see what might have been

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never free

Never me

So I dub thee "Unforgiven"

They dedicate their lives

To running all of his

He tries to please them all

This bitter man he is

Throughout his life the same

He's battled constantly

This fight he cannot win

A tired man they see no longer cares

The old man then prepares

To die regretfully

That old man here is me

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never be

Never see

Won't see what might have been

What I've felt

What I've known

N

Never me

So I dub thee "Unforgiven"

ever shined through in what I've shown

Never free

You labeled me

I'll label you

So I dub thee "Unforgiven"


End file.
